


Collection TVD/TO Oneshots

by plumeofthepen (darkreverie86)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/plumeofthepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one-shots for The Vampire Diaries/The Originals. Some are based on imagines while others are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masquerade - Elijah/OFC

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "[Imagine Elijah being completely smitten with you](http://imaginevampirediaries.tumblr.com/post/87218218073)".

Elijah saw her from across the crowded courtyard on the newly remodeled Abattoir. She was a sight to be seen in a dark grey and black form fitting floor length dress with a matching mask, her hair was up in a high loose bun.

—

All I knew was that the music was so loud that I couldn’t think and the color was dizzing. I recall a friend of mine, Angela, telling me she was going to go dance with someone. I just nodded and smiled in reply.

—

"What are you looking at brother?" Elijah glanced at the direction of Rebekah’s voice. She hadn’t seen her brother like this in almost two hundered years. She was beginning to wonder if he would ever move on.

"Someone" came the soft and distant reply. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she was obviously out of her element but was trying her hardest to enjoy herself. He didn’t notice when Rebekah was at his side.

"You should dance with her." Came her response with a sideways glance at him. "I’ll go fetch her for you" Elijah just looked at his sister, that’s all that was needed.

—

I noticed a beautiful young blond woman walking in my direction. She smiled at me as she approached “My brother is quite taken by you” she said in an accent.

"Your brother" I said rather bashfully, know one had taken interest in me for a long time. Not since David.

She just grinned back at me “I can take you to him”. I was going to protest but I was intrigued about this brother so I agreed to go with her.

She led be down a hall and up a set of stairs “I haven’t seen him like this in a very long while” she explained. She led me into a room and there was a man standing next to a set of open French doors.

He turned around when he heard us enter. He was the definition of the dark, mysterious and handsome stranger. He was dressed in a dark colored suit, with a white dress shirt and a maroon colored tie. His brown eyes were warm and welcoming and his dark hair was flawlessly styled.

Rebekah silently slipped out of the door leaving the two of us alone. He turned and close the doors before coming closer to be. He stopped about a foot short and put out his hand. I hesitated a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull me closer. He leaned down his eyes not leaving mine and kissed the top of my hand “My name is Elijah”. His voice was soft and deep. What a lovely name.

"Jacqueline" I replied watching a small grin form on his perfect lips. I was never very fond of my name, it seemed much to formal.

—

Angela looked around the courtyard and Jackie was no where in sight. She wasn’t worried since Jackie was an impeccable judge of character. She smiled to herself secretly acknowledging that she was glad her friend was finally having some fun.

—

I took a deep breath as our eyes were locked on each other. He was beyond gorgeous. He noticed my slight uncertainty. “Your afraid?” He spoke.

"Not afraid…unsure" I replied matching the level of his voice. He pulled me closer as an attempt to qualm my nerves. I couldn’t help but notice how solid he was underneath all the clothing. His closeness was an instant comfort as I breathed in his sweet scent.

I stared at him mesmerized as he traced his thumb along my jaw and down my neck. His touch was sensual and deliberate. I swore I would never fall for a man so easily ever again - but I was. “Jacqueline” he breathed my name as if it was the greatest secret in the world.

"Elijah" I replied to him as my heart rate jumped and my breathing became labored.

He grinned at the way he effected my body “I love the way my name sounds on your lips”. Our lips were almost touching when he looked into my eyes and I looked back at his seeing only concern. I slightly nodded giving him the conformation he needed, he replied by leaning down and pressing his lips to mine softly. I closed my eyes enjoying our closeness.

I defiantly had fallen for him.

"We should return to the party" Elijah says once they separate taking a breath. Your foreheads are still together. You can’t seem to find your voice so you just nodded in response. "Shall we?" he continues presenting his arm for you to take. You smile shyly and take it. He’s such a gentleman.

He led us through the darkened corridors of the compound. I kept stealing a glance at him, he was so handsome and his grace and posture never faultered. When we arrived at the enterance to the courtyard I took a deep breath and Elijah could feel my hesitation.

"What’s wrong?" he whispered concern evident in his dark eyes. I just smiled at him "your stunning". I blush and he grins at my reaction.

"I’m not exactly used to compliments" I whisper to him, he looks at me with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"What a shame" he replies his voice is genuine. With that he led me into the courtyard, suddenly I felt as if all eyes were on us. They probably were.

—  
Angela saw Jacqueline reenter the courtyard with a handsome dark haired man, he stood not much taller than her. She could tell her friend was out of her element. She wasn’t use to the kind of attention. The man would lean over and whisper to her and she would smile slightly.

He clanged something against the champagne glass he was holding “I just wanted to thank you all for coming” he said in a deep and accented voice. —  
The moment Elijah clanged his glass all eyes were on us. I instantly became self-conscience as if they were all judging me. I saw a glimpse of Angela among the crowd and smiled at her. She noticed me and smiled back. I watched as he spoke and how he had the abiltly to capture everyone with the rhythm and cadence of his voice.

"Dance with me" he whispered once he had finished and dismissed the crowd back to the party.

I simply nodded and smiled in reply “I haven’t danced in a while” I warned him.

"Not to worry" he assured me with a smile. I loved the old fashioned way that he spoke and behaved. I smiled as he lead us to empty spot on the floor.

We danced slowly our bodies close together. Once in a while I would glance up at him and his eyes always found mind and he would smile a small smile to ease my awkwardness. I would just smile back.

Later that evening as all the other guests were leavings we hanged towards the back as he thanked them for coming. Most of them would look suspiciously at me, probably wondering why I was so special. That’s the thing, I’m not.

—  
Elijah noticed a dark skinned young woman walking towards them, she had a broad smile on her face. “There you are!” she exclaimed throwing her arms around Jacqueline as she eyes him suspiciously “Who’s he?” she whispered into her ear.

Jacqueline pulled away from the hug to introduce Elijah to her best friend “Elijah..” she paused waiting for him to turn towards her “this is my best friend, Angela”

“Pleased to meet you, Angela” he said taking her hand in a soft but firm grasp and slightly bowing his head.

—  
When it was time for Angela and I to depart. Elijah was hesitant to let go of my hand as I slowly stepped away.

“Promise” he responded as he finally conceded and let me go.

“I promise” I responded smiling back at him as I stepped through the gate as Angela nudged me.

—  
“Well, well…brother” came Klaus’ voice from behind his brother “I see you’ve fallen for another mortal”

“Knock it off, Nik” came Rebekah scold as she approached Elijah “some of us actually believe in love”.

He barely noticed either of them as he was still looking straight ahead. He closed his eyes and could see her clearly. He didn’t know what had come over him. All he knew was that it did and that he intended to follow it through.

\--  
I kept my promise to Elijah and had called him in the morning. We agreed to lunch at a restaurant called The Court of Two Sisters and that he would come by at eleven thirty. I spent the whole morning rummaging through what I had packed while attempting to eat breakfast. Angela finally came to the conclusion that a shopping trip was in order.

After several stops I finally managed to buy something to wear - actually several outfits. They had to be sexy and elegant at the same time. Just like Elijah. I decide on a white and light yellow floral piece for lunch and paired it with nude colored heels. Eleven thirty couldn’t come soon enough.

I was finishing the last of my preparations when there was a knock on the door. “Prince Charmings here” Angela chimed ushering me toward the door. I opened the door to see Elijah standing there is a dark suit and blue shirt without the tie. The moment he saw me a smile spread across his handsome face.

"You look lovely" he finally spoke in that elegant voice of his. I couldn’t help but blush.

"Thank you" I replied peeking up at him as he held out his hand. I took it without hesitation. We strolled hand-in-hand down the hallway.

When we finally reached the restaurant we took our seats by the fountain. Luckily the lunch crowd wasn’t so loud. Everyday they had a jazz brunch with a live band. It was something about the upbeat music that I had always loved.

After lunch he showed me around the French Quarter and told me about how his family had helped built it from nothing. When he took me back to the hotel, the elevator was thankfully empty when we entered.

"Jacqueline?" Elijah suddenly broke the silence "There’s something I need to tell you." I can hear the uncertainty in his voice as I turn to face him.

"Yes, Elijah" I responded looking deep into his dark eyes.

"I’m not all I seem to be" he continues hestitantly.

"I know" I simple respond and he gives me a questioning look "I know what you are" I reply and just than we reach my floor and the door dings open. We continue out into the hall.

"How?" He questioned "I’ve never done anything questionable around you" he seemed concerned.

I smile at him “I’m not all I seem to be either” I paused waiting for his response “I’m a witch by birth, Elijah” we stop in the hallway “I know about keeping secrets” I just smile at him “I don’t care what you are, it’s who you are that I care about”.

We has resumed walking and had reached my room. He hadn’t said anything in a while. He had mentioned earlier about this evening so I decided to bring it back up “Angela and I are going out tonight” she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Of course" he responded he knows he’s been a bit overbearing.

"I’ll call you in the morning" I replied leaning up to kiss him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me not wanting to let go. He pulled away and hesitantly let me go.

With that I turned and opened the room door and stepped inside, smiling at him before I closed it.

Once the door was closed, Elijah turned and left back down the hall. He looked forward to the morning.


	2. Au Chocolat - Enzo/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for “[imagine Enzo licking off the chocolate stains left on your lips before kissing you passionately](http://imaginevampirediaries.tumblr.com/post/87218218073)”.

The restaurant is dimly lit and the two of you are sitting in a booth towards the back. You stare into each others eyes as he moves closer to you the sound of the leather creaking. He watches as you lick the chocolate from your lips the reminiscence of a desert you just finished.

“Missed a spot, love” he smirks as he leans you think he’s about to kiss you but instead he licks the chocolate from your lip. Once he’s satisfied he takes your lips in his and kisses you deeply and passionately.

 

You moan into his lips as he slides a hand up your thigh and under the hem of your dress. As much as you enjoy his touch you pull away and catch his hand “Not here” you gasp as you try to catch your breath.

When the waiter comes to drop off the bill, you notice how he tries not to look at either of you. Enzo breaks eye contact to nod at the waiter and takes the bill. After briefly looking at the total he places the appropriate amount on the table. He moves to the edge of the seat and you follow as you grab your purse and he puts out his hand to help you stand. “Let’s find somewhere to continue” he whispers as he wraps his arm around your waist. You take note on how erotic his touch is now. How your aching for it.

—

After a short drive you come to a spot in the woods as he puts the car in park. You look at him questionably “Here?” He just nods and smirks in response as he opens the drivers side door and leaves the car. You watch him as he crosses the front of the car and opens the door for you presenting his hand to help you out. You try to exit as lady like as possible. 

He pulls you into his arms and kisses you deeply taking your breath away. He steps back to pull of his jacket and lays it on the ground and motions for it to sit down. Once you’re seated he sits down on the grass besides you and runs a hand up your thigh. There’s no sense of awkwardness since your now alone, as you resume your kissing and touching. His fingers find their way to your panties as he slides them off and you feel a rush of cool air that causes you to gasp, he just smirks at your reaction.

You move your weight forward so your hands are free as you reach for his belt and undo it. Your next task is to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. When you pull down the zipper you can’t help but notice how aroused he is. He gasps as your fingers grace him “touch me” he whispers lust evident in his voice. You look up at him and he just looks back “please” he shifts his weight so that his legs are now in front of him. You slip your hand down this boxers and brush his manhood. He briefly gasps as your hand makes contact with his sensitive member and deepens the kiss as he runs his hand up your thigh to return the touch, you moan against his lips as he makes contact with your perl. “Enzo!” you gasp “Please…” that was all you had to say. In an instant he is leaning over you both of you with your undergarments discarded and in position to take you.

He searches your eyes for conformation, as he always does. You slightly nod telling him you’re sure, his eyes smile as he leans down to kiss your neck as he rocks into you. You love the way he feels inside of you and how he fills you. It feels so perfect, so right. He kisses and licks your neck before looking at you to make sure “Yes” you hiss as he bites into your neck. The sensation is too much as you feel yourself come closer as your rack your fingers through his hair. You can tell he is near to as he pulls away licking your neck as his thrust become quicker and more desperate. He kisses you passionately and you can taste your own blood on his lips. It’s rather erotic. With a couple more thrusts you feel yourself tighten around him as you reach your climax gasping his name. He follows shortly after moaning yours against your lips.

He collapses on you and buries his face in your neck as he takes you in his arms and rolls to his side. You lay there bodies entwined and he’s still inside you as your breathing becomes normal and you burying your face in his chest. You feel a finger brush the sensitive spot on your neck. You look up into his dark eyes, you can see regret in them. He always does this after he bites you.

He puts his wrist to his lips and bites down and presents in to you. You take his blood without question since you know it will heal the bite on tour neck.

"Much better" he whispers as he pulls his arm away. He starts to un-entwine your bodies and pulls gently out of you. You suddenly feel empty without him inside you and you groan to protest. He brushes the hair from your face and kisses you sweetly "we better get going" he responds as he gets to his feet and adjusts his clothing.

He gives you his hand and you climb to your feet. Your legs are still shaky as you attempt to pull up your undergarment. He holds you to steady you.

You both turn to get in the car “that was that best dinner I’ve ever had” I smile at him as he closes your door.

You can see the grin on his lips and the glint in his eyes as he takes his seat behind the wheel.

When you first met him you would have never guessed he could be so sweet.


	3. For Always and Forever - Enzo/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for “[Imagine Enzo turning you so that you can be together forever](http://imaginevampirediaries.tumblr.com/post/85342249658).”

"Are you certain, love?" Enzo whispers to you while holding your face in his hands. His dark eyes staring into yours.

"Yes" you whisper back reassuring him "no one has ever loved me like you do" You take a steady breath before continuing "and you’ve told me how I’m your light in the dark". A small smile started to form on his lips before he pulls you into a deep kiss.

"I love you so much" he whispered pulling away and pressing your foreheads together "if your certain". You just smile at him. He stares into your eyes before you separated.

You watch contently as he rolls his sleep up and bites into his form arm and than presents it to you. You eagerly take it. The taste of his blood his strong and metallic in your mouth. It isn’t the first time that you’ve tastes it but you hope it will be the last. After a few moments he pulls his arm away.

He looks to you for reassurance once more. You nod as you fold youself into his arms as he wraps his arms around you. Your flush against his body. “It will only hurt for a moment” he whispers taking a steady breath. You just nod into his soldier. Without anymore hesitation you feel your neck sharply turn, a brief moment of pain and than the world goes black.

*

You slowly start to open your eyes, you notice the room is dark and the certains are tightly shut. You shuffle around trying to get your bearings. You notice that you are laying in the bed that you and Enzo share.

"(Y/n)?" You hear Enzo’s deep voice as he approaches the side of the bed "how are you, my love?" he whispers into your forehead before searching your eyes. You look at him contently. He smiles and kisses you sweetly "brought you something" he says handing you a glass of crimson liquid.

You don’t hesitate to take it. The copper taste of the blood is welcomed as it completes you transition. As you gulp down the liquid you see the pleased look in Enzo’s eyes “eager are we?” He grins as you finish it and places it on the nightstand.

You stare longely into his eyes as he leans over you taking your lips in his and presses you into the bed. “For always” he whispers pulling away briefly.

"And forever" you whisper back as you wrap your arms around his neck and he kisses you deeply.


End file.
